


My Desert Flower

by This_is_calm_and_its_doctor



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other, Trans!Reader - Freeform, nb!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_calm_and_its_doctor/pseuds/This_is_calm_and_its_doctor
Summary: The reader isn’t sure that they’re a Vai anymore, but they don’t think they’re a Voe either. Telling Urbosa is nerve wracking, but she loves you
Relationships: Urbosa/nb reader, Urbosa/original nb character, Urbosa/reader
Kudos: 6





	My Desert Flower

Naboris moved gently through the desert as we sat on a pile of pillows, my head on Urbosa’s shoulder. The warm desert air was cooling as night fell, but I wasn’t cold. Urbosa was plenty warm, and I felt safe right next to her, her arm wrapped tightly around my waist, her other hand reaching up to gently brush a stray piece of hair from my face. As calm and peaceful as this scene was, I had a secret that I was trying to build up the courage to tell her. I fidgeted slightly, and she looked down at me.  
“Are you ok, my desert flower?” She asked. Her low and soft voice warmed me, and I took a deep breath, sitting up.  
“I have something I need to talk to you about,” I said. She looked at me with her soft eyes.  
“You can speak with me about anything,” she said. She took my hand in hers, looking into my eyes.   
“As you know, I was born a Vai,” I began. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to figure out where I was going with this. “Well, I’m beginning to think that I’m not.” She cocked her head slightly.  
“What do you mean?” She asked.  
“I’m not a Vai,” I repeated. “Not in here.” I touched my chest, right over my heart. “In here I’m something else.”  
“Are you a Voe?” She asked. To my relief, she sounded gentle and supportive, not accusing. I shook my head.  
“I don’t think I’m a Voe either,” I said. “I think I’m neither.”  
“I’m not sure I’m familiar with this concept,” she said. “Do Hylians have a third gender that I was not aware of?” Again, she sounded supportive and gentle, trying to make sure she understood. There were no accusations in her voice. I shook my head.  
“Hylians do not. But… I just know that I’m not a Voe or a Vai. And I wasn’t sure I wanted to tell you, because only Vai are allowed in Gerudo town, and I still wanted to be able to see you. But I just don’t think I can pretend anymore.” Urbosa’s hand reached up to touch my face, gently stroking my cheek.  
“Voe are not allowed in Gerudo town, it is true,” she began. “But as Gerudo Chief, I see no rule against someone who is neither Voe nor Vai.” My eyes widened hopefully.   
“Does that mean…” I trail off. It’s too good to be true.  
“I see no reason that things can’t be like they were, but with the knowledge that you are neither Vai nor Voe.” I smiled, eyes welling up with tears. I hugged her tightly.   
“I love you, Urbosa,” I whispered.   
“I love you too, my desert flower. Whether Voe or Vai or somewhere in between, I will never stop loving you.”


End file.
